One Thing
by kunfucious
Summary: Jacob Black knows that Renesmee is his imprint. But what is that one thing that she has? He is going to figure it out...sooner or later. Based on a song.


**One Thing**

_Jacob Black knows that Renesmee is his imprint. But what is that one thing that she has? He is going to figure it out...sooner or later._

I'm a typical teenager. And I am completely in love with One Direction, ever since the X-Factor (UK). I was listening to their album and realized that their song "One Thing" reminded me of Jacob and Renesmee. I'm kinda sticking to that hot-headed, super stubborn, impulsive Jacob Black and a more calmer and stable Renesmee. This follows Renesmee's early years then to her teens. I'm really in the mood to just keep writing and writing tonight! This will be entirely in Jacob's point of view also.

**I do not own Twilight or One Direction. I really wish I did though.**

**- x -**

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can never be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race_

**- x -**

_Renesmee Cullen - Year 2_

**- x -**

Nessie was technically two. But she looked like she was six. Talked like a ten year old. Had the knowledge of a sixteen year old.

I guess imprinting on a hybrid has its ups and downs. I mean, I didn't have to wait that long for her to be a "grown-up". But I kind of wanted to be her older brother for a long time. Not just in three weeks or three months. I wanted her to tell everyone how I was so protective of her and how I was her "big strong brother". I can't even take the runt to kindergarten. Well, she was too mature for all of those little kids anyway.

The little brat was sitting next to me on the couch, completely drooling over some teenage boy on the television. He wasn't _that _good-looking. Honestly, he looked like a little girl. He _sounded _like a little girl. A shrilly one too.

Nessie started squealing and hugged her "Justin Bieber" pillow tightly, fanning herself.

"Justin Bieber is so cute!" she gushed, looking directly to my eyes.

That's the thing about her. When she wants your attention, she'll start at you with those big brown eyes of her's. Sometimes, I find myself just mindlessly looking at them. She doesn't mind. And I don't either.

Hearing her say that that human boy was "cute" kinda pissed me off. He was so puny and can never protective her in any situation that involved her being in a desperate situation.

Whatever. She's just two anyway.

**- x -**

_Shot me out of the sky _

_You're my Kryptonite_

_You keep me making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breath_

**- x -**

_Renesmee Cullen - Year 4 _

**- x -**

Dragging me to the mall is sadly one of her favorite habits.

The things I do for my imprint. Shopping endlessly. Fitting random articles of clothings endlessly. Getting "manis and pedis" endlessly.

Honestly, I would rather go circle the area. But whatever my imprint says, he has to do. It's like a law for me to follow.

Renesmee goes to junior high now, and is "graduating" the eighth grade. Her growing was slowing down, but not that much. But at least it allowed her to go to school, which was something that she immensely enjoyed.

We suddenly ended up in Girl Heaven. Forever 21.

I wanted to repeatedly smack myself. Why me? Renesmee, you are killing me.

"Ness, can I just wait outside?" I pleaded, grabbing her wrist.

She's up to my chest now. She looked like any other pre-teen...you know, if every human in the world looked like a supermodel. Her coppery waves were now to her waist, and she was starting to develop. Her face still remained perfect, still looking like she belonged in a 1920s movie.

Ness looked at me with those puppy-dog eyes. I instantly felt weak in the knees. The way her eyes were shining and how she stuck her bottom lip out made me smile and surrender.

"Fine, fine. You win, brat!"

**- x -**

_Some things gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

**- x -**

_Renesmee Cullen - Year 5_

**- x -**

"He asked you to what?"

"Nate asked me to go to the Sweethearts' Dance with him!"

I could not believe this. Someone actually had the balls to ask _my_ imprint out to a dance? Was the apocalypse coming earlier than I thought? Or does every guy in this area suddenly hitting puberty?

I looked at Edward for some support. Nessie cannot and w_ill not _go to any dances with a human boy. Now if I can help it.

But sadly, Nessie did that whole puppy-dog look on her father, and we all know what that means.

Edward sighed. "Fine." This bastard. "But please be careful with him." Crush him to bits, Ness.

Nessie squealed and gave her father a tight hug. "Thanks Daddy! And thanks for not arguing, Jake!" And with that, she left with her mother and aunts, squealing something along the lines of "...shopping...heels...DRESS!".

I found Edward and Carlisle just looking at me as if I was stupid or something. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Carlisle chuckled and sat on the big sofa, being followed by Edward. "Do you not feel anything yet, Jacob?" he asked me.

Feel what? I feel overprotective and scared that my imprint will be out and about with some random buttface. "Yeah, I feel the need to protect her all the time. I mean, she's going to be out with this boy for like, five hours," I paused, trying to look to Carlisle for support (and getting none!), "Come on! What if something incredibly bad happens!"

Do they not see the big picture here? Nessie can't even squish a bug. What if she gets herself into deep shit? What if that Nate idiot got them both in deep shit? What was going to happen?

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed. "That's not what we meant, Jake."

Wait, what? Now these Cullen folks are just confusing me.

**- x -**

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

**- x -**

_Renesmee Cullen - Year 6 _

**- x -**

Renesmee looked stunning.

Even more beautiful than any other vampire or human that I have ever seen.

She's six now. But physically, she looked like she was a very petite sixteen year old. Mentally? She was nearly as old as her own teachers.

But right now, she just looked like the most beautiful thing in the whole universe. Her usually "in-a-ponytail" hair fell in coppery curls, her big brown eyes seemed brighter and even more alluring than before. Her dress, a strapless floor-length royal blue dress, fit her perfectly and hugged each and every one of her curves. She looked so mature.

And not the little six year old that I was babysitting just four years ago.

Where did time go? Just yesterday, I was trying to put her hair into pigtails, and now, I was escorting this magnificent being to her formal dance.

I refused to let any human boys to be her date, so she asked me to be her escort. Of course, I said yes. I'm her brother figure, and I needed to be there for her at all times.

As we swayed around on their dance floor, I realized how my big arms fit perfect on her waist, and how her arms around my neck felt like they belonged there. Sure enough, I found myself staring into her big brown orbs.

Where was that little girl that he knew? Where was the Nessie that was swooning over that Justin Bieber guy?

Nessie smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. When I imprinted on her, I swore on my own life that I will protect her from any danger. I will be her protector, her best friend, her older brother.

I still am her brother figure, right?

**- x -**

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

**- x -**

_Renesmee Cullen - Year 7 _

**- x -**

Renesmee Cullen was now high school graduate.

The little genius was heading off to Princeton, majoring in Political Science. I don't understand why she just wouldn't stay in town. We weren't that bad, right?

Emmett had gotten all her stuff and most probably, they were all in the plane now. Bella was hugging her daughter, telling her to behave and to keep in contact with them often, Edward just hugged his baby girl, while everyone else just watched the scene.

What was I going to do? Obviously I had to do _something_. She's my imprint. I should go give her a hug or something.

Next thing you know, she's right in front of me, giving me the tightest hug known to man. Or wolf. Or vampire. Whichever one.

"I love you, Jake!" she mumbled against my chest, and I couldn't help but chuckled.

I looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "Be back soon, okay Einstein?" I joked, making everyone laugh.

Nessie giggled and started to walk toward the entrance of the airport. "See you guys!"

I don't know why, but I started feeling empty...

**x x x**

Nessie's been gone for nearly two months now, and I haven't slept in two months.

I honestly don't know what's gotten to me. I just miss her so damn much. I missed her laugh, her smile, her scent, her _everything_. I needed to be with her. _All the time._ I felt empty without her, as if my life had no meaning.

I kept re-reading the letter that she send me...

**x x x**

Dear Jacob,

How's everyone there? Has Alice driven anyone to the mental hospital yet? How about Dad? Has Emmett pissed Momma yet? How aout you? How's Billy? And Charlie? And Quil, Jared, and Embry? Tell Sam and Emily I said 'Hi!'! Give them big hugs for me. Well, not Sam. Oh yeah, and Seth! And Leah, too!

Princeton is amazing, Jake! There's so many people here and I've made a lot of new friends. My classes are super easy too, and I sometimes tend to fall asleep in class. I know, I'm horrible. My roommate is pretty amazing too! Her name's Julianna Montgomery, and she's majoring in Political Science too.

I know I didn't get a chance to tell you this when I was there with you guys, but I love you, Jake. And not that whole "brotherly" or "best friend" love. I mean, I'm completely and utterly in love with you, Mr. Jacob Black.

I guess I realized this a couple of years ago, and I was just scared to tell you. You _can _be pretty intimidating. Well, now that you know, I guess I feel better about myself now.

You don't have to love me back. I'm perfectly fine with having you in my life as my best friend and brother. I just wish that we can be something more.

Annnnnnyways, I need to start working on my Sociology essay.

Love you! Give everyone my undying love!

Love, Nessie

**x x x**

Nessie was coming home today. And you have no idea how freaking excited I am.

Today was going to be the day that I tell her that I love her. I even talked to Bella and Edward about it and they were pretty excited about it. I mean, everyone was.

I was given the task of picking her up from the airport. I tried not to go over the speed limit, since Charlie was bound to kill me if I died. I most probably looked like an idiot, smiling and humming some random mainstream song. I just wanted to see her, to hug her, and if I get lucky, to _kiss _her. To make her mine.

I stood in front of where she was supposed to exit, while some people gawked at me. Who wouldn't? I was a good 6'8'' and can likely crush anything in my path.

But not _her_.

When she stepped out, dressed in a pink floral dress and wedges, I felt my heart skipped a beat. Her hair was much more longer now, nearly touching her bottom. She never tanned, so she still had her healthy glow of pink.

It was her eyes that got me. They were so bright, so happy. Happy to see _me_.

Grabbing her back, she started running towards me in a human pace and launched herself. I automatically caught her and breathed in her scent. Vanilla mixed with ocean. It was my drug.

She looked at me with those big brown eyes and smiled so big. "I've missed you so much, Jake!" she squealed, burying her face in my neck. I felt my heart beat faster than ever, and I'm pretty sure she can hear it loud and clear.

"Ness, you have no idea how much I missed you."

**- x -**

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind _

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

**- x -**

"I love you."

There. I finally had the balls to say it. After nearly _eight years _of confusion, I could proudly say that I was happily, utterly, completely, and proudly in love with Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

I was more than just her protector, her best friend, and her brother. I was her soulmate. She was meant to be mine and vice versa. We were made for each other and we were to spread eternity with each other. I didn't know what my heart was telling me before, but now I can hear it loud and clear.

Nessie had love for me. She loved me for everything I am. I might be ignorant at some times, a little stubborn, and rather impulsive, but she loved me for it.

Renesmee was to graduate from Princeton in two years, and she had no intentions of dropping out anytime soon. Which was fine with me. I would visit her every weekend, which meant that Seth would have to take over my shop on the weekends. He seemed rather excited for that.

I plan to marry Nessie after she graduates. And she wants to stay near the reservation, just for me.

I don't know how I got so lucky with her. After my mother died, I thought I would never be happy. And when Bella rejected me, I thought I was a goner. But she, Renesmee, is my life.

I admit, I'm stupid for just brushing these feelings aside before. But now, I'm proud of them. I love this hybrid of mine. Very much.

"I love you too, Jake." Her smile was to die for, and I will do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"Forever, Jake?" She asked me, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist and listening to my heartbeat.

"Forever and always, Ness."

**- x -**

_You've got that one thing_

**- x -**

Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I had a hard time trying to make Jake seem passive, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Don't forget to review guys! It makes me super happy and gives me a lot of new ideas!

love, your author


End file.
